


Drabble AUs!

by TimAndJava



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom
Genre: AU, Bat Family, Crossover AUs, Drabbles, Gen, Harry Potter AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimAndJava/pseuds/TimAndJava
Summary: A collection of random drabbles featuring the bat family in AUs. Some of my favorite AUs include Harry Potter, Star Trek, and no-capes, so we shall see what transpires!





	1. The Huffle Shuffle

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows when I'll update this? Enjoy what's here now I guess :-)

"Shut up, Jason," the rather small Ravenclaw protested as he scurried down the hallway towards the library.

"Calm down, Timmers," a rather large Slytherin responded.

"If you keep telling me what to do," the Ravenclaw, Tim, began, "you'll regret it. Even more then you'll regret calling me short!"

The Slytherin, Jason, chuckled and smirked down at the smaller boy.

"It's not my fault you're tiny, little brother," Jason said. "Holy shit. Tiny Tim! I can't believe I haven't used that one yet!"

"Hey!" Tim whined. "Leave me alone. I'm not that short!"

"Timmers, you're already a fifth year and haven't even passed 5'3"," Jason said with a grin. "At this point, Demon-spawn is going to pass you and you'll officially be the shortest Wayne."

"Don't remind me," Tim said with a groan, "Dami will never let me live that one down. And he's two years younger than I am! That's the very definition of unfair."

"Don't sweat it, bro," Jason responded, "Demon-spawn has Brucey's genes."

"Good point," Tim said, "but you don't have to make fun of my height, too. Just go tease Damian for looking like the big friendly giant or something."

"Valid suggestion, Tiny Tim," Jason said with a smile, "but I like getting you all riled up. And distracted! Look, now we've passed the library."

"I hate you," Tim grumbled as he turned back toward the library.

"I'm your favorite and you know it!" Jason yelled down the hallway.

"Shut up, snake boy," Tim yelled back, "or I won't do your potions homework this week."

"Making fun of you is more than worth the extra homework, little brother!"


	2. The Riverdale Rundown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two boys watch Riverdale. The butler is amused.

"Grayson?" Damian said to his eldest brother, whom was currently splayed out on the couch, eyes glued to the television screen.

"Shhh!" Dick hissed back in response.

Damian shook his head in exasperation, and promptly plopped down next to his brother. He looked up at the TV in confusion. Damian had been expecting Dick to be watching some news story, with the way he was watching the screen.

Instead, the older boy was intently watching something that looked suspiciously like a teen drama. And on the CW, no less.

"Grayson," Damian said again, "what are you watching?"

"Shhh!" Dick hissed again, eyes still staring at the screen before him.

"Seriously, brother, this is ridicu-"

Dick cut Damian off with a dramatic sigh. He paused the television, and turned towards his youngest sibling.

"Damian," Dick said in a tight voice, "I am watching Riverdale. And it's the season finale, so you better let me watch in peace. I need to see this live, so I can tweet about it!"

Damian snorted. "You're such a child," Damian said. "It's just some stupid drama, nothing to get all worked up about."

Dick looked Damian straight in the face, and said, "you won't think so once you've seen it."

Damian snorted again. "I'll never see it!" He said. "You can't make m-"

Before Damian could finish his sentence, Dick had exited out of the episode he'd been watching, and pulled up a previous one he'd recorded. Dick pressed play, and the opening credits began to roll.

Damian moved to get up from the couch, annoyed that his much older brother could be so interested in such a trivial television show.

Dick moved even faster than Damian, though. Just as Damian began to get up, the older brother had pinned the younger to the couch, and has a threatening look in his eyes.

"NO!" Dick screeched, "I will make you understand! Soon enough you'll be in love with half the cast, and you'll thank me for it!"

Dick flopped if of Damian, keeping ahold of one of his arms to keep the smaller boy glued to the couch. 

Reluctantly, Damian gave in, and began actually paying attention to the episode.

Hours later, Alfred smiled fondly when he spotted the two brothers cuddling on the couch, intently watching the television.

"I hate to interrupt you, boys," Alfred said, "but I'm afraid it's time for dinner."

Damian turned to his brother. "We can finish this episode after dinner, right Grayson?"

Dick smiled. "Sure, Dami."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter I did on mobile, so let me know if things are wonky! Thanks for reading :-)


End file.
